Cosas que pasan Super Junior pareja : SiHyun
by Duayrak
Summary: fic de SiwonxKyuhyun


¿Desde cuando le amaba tanto ? Y...¿ Por qué repentinamente sentia la irrefrenable sensación de decirselo ? . Ese era un día de aquellos en los que el menor se apoyaba , exhausto , en su hombro , charlaban por largas horas tras el ensayo que les dejaba asi de cansados . Esos eran aquellos días en los que deseaba decirle cuanto le amaba , pero no pod a , si lo hac a , destruir a su amistad con el beb del grupo . Como todos los domingos , se disponía a ir a la iglesia , cuando vi aparecer al pequeño por el marco de la puerta , le sonreia timidamente - Hyung puedo ir contigo a la iglesia ? - le pregunt aun con aquella sonrita t mida - Claro , vistete y salimos ya - le respondi amablemente , en realidad , le hac a mucha ilusión que el menor le acompañase , pero por otra parte ... sentía como cada vez que le veía , mas queria decirle que le amaba . Tan pronto el menor se vistió , salieron rumbo a la iglesia . El pequeño quedó fascinado con aquella hermosa iglesia blanca , con grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz , apreciando la cruz de madera que habia en el altar, las personas que acudieron iban formalmente vestidas con sus trajes de los domingos , sin duda , el amó aquel sitio , pero el había acompañado al mayor para preguntarle algo , algo que le inquietaba , pero que decidió dejar para mas tarde . Después de haber paseado por algun tiempo se sentaron en uno de los muchos bancos de un precioso y desierto parque , las hojas secas y doradas de los arboles caian poco a poco , el pequeño apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Siwon - Hyung ... hay algo que sospecho desde hace mucho ... - decía el pequeño articulando bien cada palabra . Kyunhyun no pudo evitar percatarse de las tiernas miradas del mayor , las cuales mostraban mas que una profunda amistad , tampoco pasaron de innadvertidos los abrazos que parecian no acabarse nunca y los besos en la mejilla que el mayor le daba - Yo ... te gusto ? - pregunt finalmente el pequeño , Siwon no daba credito a lo que acababa de escuchar , no sabía que responderle ... Nervioso , miro de reojo al pequeño , que no mostraba ni la más minima alteración - Sí , me gustas ... - respondió , finalmente le habia dicho la verdad ... - Lo siento , Hyung , no puedo decir lo mismo - dijo el bebé aun desde su hombro .¿ Porqué ? ¿Porqué justo en ese momento lo tenía tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos ? , se sentía horrible ... Siwon se fue de allí , dejando al pequeño solo . ¿ Cómo pudo manternese as de sereno al rechazarle ? simplemente lo hizo así ... quizás a el menor ahora le repugnase o algo por el estilo . Le dolía el corazón , como si le clavasen una estaca , como si un gato lo arañase creyendo que era un obillo de lana ... Dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran librmente su rostro , casi sin darse cuenta habia llegado al apartamento , subió las escaleras , abrió la puerta , se descalzó y entró a su habitación , automáticamente , sin pensar ... . Observó desde la ventana de su habitación el cielo encapotado , parecía que iba a llover justo en ese momento , y ... empezó a llover ... . De sus ojos caian lágrimas que recorrian su rostro enrojecido , observó como caían las gotas de agua por la ventana y recordó que había dejado al menor solo en aquel parque , corrió para salir de su habitación e ir a buscarlo , pero ... nada más abrir la puerta , vi al pequeño empapado y a Donghae cerrando un paragüas - Deberias haberme llamado o por lo menos haberte refugiado ... mira como estás - le regañaba Donghae al pequeño , quien no parecía prestarle la más minima atencion , los oscuros ojos de Kyunhyun de clavaron en los de Siwon , fríos , sin sentimientos , perdidos en la nada ... así se mostraban los ojos del menor . Intento sonreir a Donghae y al menor , pero sus ojos le delataban , estaban inchados , enrojecidos y la fina piel de estos estaba tirante . Kyunhyun se marchó a su habitación , arrastrando los pies , por suerte no compartía habitación con Siwon , si no con Sungmin . Quería estar solo en aquel momento , pero su Hyung estaba ahi , sentado en la cama contigua a la suya , enviando mensajes de texto a cualquier persona para no aburrirse , al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse , el de rosa levantó la vista y vió a un entristecido Kyunhyun - Kyu ...¿ qué ocurre ? ¿ te sientes mal? ¿ qué te duele ? - pregunto Sungmin preocupado , Kyunhyun se dejó caer al lado de Sungmin , mirando el suelo -Hyung ... - lo llamó y su voz son ronca - Dime ... - contestó Sungmin con cierto tono de preocupación . Nunca sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente del menor , podía estar sonriendo pero moría de pena en su interior , el pequeño era así , nunca decía sus verdaderos sentimientos para no preocuparles - Kyu , esta vez , dime todo lo que te pasa - pidió Sungmin mirándole , pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del pequeño , el cual se encontraba jugueteando con sus manos . Kyunhyun no sabía como decirselo - No debería haberselo preguntado , hyung ... . He destrozado mi amistad con él ... - decía Kyunhyun con sus voz ronca y desgarrada a causa del llanto , Sungmin sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería en ese momento - Kyu ...¿ Qué le respondiste ? - preguntó el de rosa , preocupado por lo que le habría dicho a Siwon , a veces el menor era demasiado frío al decir según qué cosas - Le respondi que lo sentía y que no le podía decir lo mismo - respondi el menor , respirando con dificultad por la intensidad de su llanto - Creo que me odia ... - añadió - Kyu ... no digas tonterias ... ve y dile que tu sigues queriendolo como hyung - dijo Sungmin pegandole suaves palmaditas en la espalda . Kyunhyun se levantó pesadamente de la cama y fue en busca de su hyung . Se encontraba delante de la puerta de su habitación , la golpeó suavemente , no obtuvo respuesta , entró silenciosamente y encontró al mayor hecho un ovillo encima de la cama -Hyung...- musitó el pequeño desde la puerta ya cerrada - Hyung ... - volvió a musitar esta vez sentandose en el bordillo de la cama , no obtenía respuesta y eso le hizo ponerse nervioso -¡ Hyung ! - le chilló zarandeandolo , finalmente , Siwon se incorporó y le miró a los ojos . Kyunhyun se sentía avergonzado de haber hecho que su hyung tuviera los ojos en ese estado , inchados , enrojecidos y seguramente adoloridos ... - Hyung , yo ... siento lo de antes ... no te puedo corresponder , pero si que puedo ser tu amigo , lo sabes - dijo el pequeño abrazandole , sentía como el mayor se relajaba en sus brazos y de cierta forma , eso le gustó , nunca vió aquella faceta en él , tan indefensa ... Apartó aquellos pensamientos lejos de su mente , a el no le podía gustar Choi Siwon , él era sólo un amigo , si ... sólo un amigo , sólo le gustaba como un amigo ... . Siwon se sentía arropado por el menor , pero al mismo tiempo , sentía como otra vez so corazón se rompía en miles de pequeñoos trocitos , los cuales estuvo intentando juntar con empeño hacía unas horas ... - Hyung ... me odias ? - pregunt el pequeño -¿ Cómo puedo odiarte ? - preguntó Siwon intentando sonreir , pero la tirante e inchada piel de sus ojos le hacía daño , el pequeño agacho su rostro para evitar que el mayor viera unas traicioneras lágrimas - Quiero estar bien con todos los hyungs - dijo - Está bien , no hay ningún problema con los hyungs , lo que dije esta mañana , borralo ... no lo necesitas - dijo Siwon secando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas de Kyunhyun - Hyung , si duele mucho me lo dirás? quiero ser yo quien alivie esa carga ... - dijo - Lo siento , pequeño , eso es algo que nunca podré decirte - dijo Siwon despeinandolo , luego besó su mejilla y le dejó solo ...

Continuará ~~


End file.
